


Once upon a dream..

by 2spooky4teddy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Witchers (The Witcher), F/F, F/M, First Time Shifting, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers Need Hugs (The Witcher), shifting, soft regis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4teddy/pseuds/2spooky4teddy
Summary: |Shifting, as one claims it, is the act of transporting oneself to a different reality or going to another Parallel reality.|If you wanna know what it's about, go check out chapter 1 ;)But to say this much; it's not going to be an ordinary story as in this one I am writing down the adventures I had while shifting into the Witcher World.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Basic Infos

Heyho!

My name is Teddy and I know that this is a strange way of starting a new fanfiction. The summary and beginning are mostly the most important part to find people that are interessted and yet here we are. Let me explain what I planed to do.  
  
Before I do that whatsoever I first want to give you the definition of Shifting or 'Reality Shifting'.  
  
Shifting, as one claims it, is the act of transporting oneself to a different reality or g<span;>oing to another Parallel reality, also called "Desired Reality" or "ds". Before you shift, due to various methods, you can write a script and form your ds and your life there however you want. It is not proven if you indeed transport yourself into another universe or simply trigger a lucid dream.

I, myself, shifted into the Witcher Universe after writing a script (which will be shown in the end of this chapter) and when I say you it was an experience, holy shit it was one. The first time it went completly wrong and I ended up in the middle of an orgy, but that's another story for another time.  
I honestly can't say if I shifted for real or if it was a lucid dream after all. It felt real but in the same time very confusing after I woke up from it.  
Let's say I really shifted. I have done it a few times now and I am going to do it again. Normaly I manage to do it once or twice a week, depends on my stress and exhaustion level since it doesn't work when either of it is to high.  
  
But why am I writing all of this?  
Well, I am searching for a way to.. not to process it but to talk about the adventures without being judged.

In my desired reality I impersonated one of my countless OCs, Emily. She has curly brown hair, is about 1,77m and chubby/beefy. Her body is build like Ashley Grahams. Emily has powers, that are further explained in the story. She is not perfect, as nobody should be.  
  
Emily is or will be, as I scripted it, Regis and Geralts mate. It's both of them because Geralt x Regis are one of my OTPs. I mean their tension in the books was already quite something, but in Blood and Wine? Amazing.  
They are also two of my favorite characters. So I neither wanted to decide between them nor to separate them.  
Also, who's to blame a girl that gets herself two handsome fellas if she's given the chance, yk?  
Anyways-  
  
What follows is the script I used and basically parts of the story line:  
  
• when I am in my dr: 2 Weeks in my dr = an hour in my born reality  
• when I'm in my br: 1 hour here = 10 Minutes in my dr  
• when I leave my dr I am not forgotten  
• I remember both universes. Howsoever when I am in my dr I do not remember my script and what is supossed to happen after I appear. I do also only remember the basics and a few facts beside the basics about each important character.  
• the main language in my dr is english, besides all the native languages such as elder speech, nilvgardian and so on. in the beginning nobody there is able to speek or understand german expect me. that can of course be changed if I decide to teach somebody german

• I'll shift back into my br when a person or my alarm clock decide to wake me up. I can also shift back immediately with saying "Djikstra ist schon ne coole Socke." (it means something like "Djikstra really is a cool dude.").  
• when I shift I'll always shift near Regis or Geralt  
• DR: witcher universe; it plays after Blood and Wine but before the battle of Kear Morhen. Means; there was a chance that Ciri could have been in Toussaint, so Geralt travelt there. Then the whole thing with Dettlaff happened. In the end Dettlaff survived, Geralt was imprisoned for about two weeks and after he was freed he travelled to Skellige to continue his search for Ciri  
• when I shift into my dr its a few weels after Regis found Dettlaff and made sure he's okay. I bump into him and we decide to travel together. after a short while a crow informs Regis that he is needed in Kear Morhen (for the battle against the hunt)  
• when I'm shifting into my dr, I'm portrayed by my OC Emily. My hair is shoulder length  
• when I first arrive in my dr I am wearing comfortable and useful travel clothes and a magic back that is enchanted. I can store as much as I want in it and it will never be heavy. when I first arrive it containes already a few usefull items  
• the chances are high that Regis and I are mates  
• the chances are also high that Geralt is our mate too

• I have an incredible beautiful singing voice with a wide vocal range in my dr  
• in my dr exists a potion which can be used like the anti baby pill. for it to work it has to be used once a month. it also stopts the menstruation  
• I will not be a mary sue.. however I am capable of doing a few tricks and I have powers which I've yet to find out (aka surprise me)  
• in my dr I am kind of immortal. that means while I can die, I won't stay dead. my body will heal itself with some time.. while tgat happens I am indeed dead  
• in my dr i am a good archer and okay with the sword  
• all my skills can chnage over time, of course  
  
  
yeah thats it.. now, to the last question; why this chapter?  
  
Well, thats actually a good question. Truth be told, this would be my very first fanfiction and I am not a native englsih speaker, so I guess you could say I am nervous.  
I'm not yet sure if even anyone wants to read what I might write.. so I wanted to start with this chapter to see if my whole idea was a good one.

Thats why I'm asking you, the reader.. is this something you would like to read? Also, if you see any typos, please tell me! 


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellow and welcome to the first chapter of this story and my first fanfiction chapter ever :)
> 
> It´s rather short, but I still hope you will enjoy the chapter!  
> also, if you find any typos, please let me now uwu

Nobody was prepared when the green Porthole opened a few meters above the ground. Neither the woman, who flew out of it and crashed through several branches due to gravity nor the salt and pepper haired man who caught her. For a few moments they just stared at each other in silence. Well, almost silence. In front of them was a crackling fire and in the distance were howling wolves. If they had listened closely, they could also hear an owl hooting and the rustling of leaves. After all the forest was never quiet.

At the moment howsoever it was their last concern to listen to the nature. Confusion was written over both their frozen faces, not sure how to handle what just happened. After all it was not everyday that women fell out of the sky or that strangers were strong or fast enough to catch them.

In the end it was the man who overcame his shock first. He carefully put the woman on her own feet to bring some distance between their bodies.

“Are you alright, Milady?”, he asked slowly, while still holding her shoulders out of fear she might faint and drop into the fire.

It was just then that life seemed to come back into the woman. A tangled gasp escaped her throat, before a louder, more exited one followed. Her hands found the upper arms of the man before her and she grasped into them as if her life depended on it. “I made it”, she squealed happily, “I really did it!” Her ocean blue eyes stared into black orbs, when she realized he didn´t understand.

A soft _Oh_ was all the brown haired could say, as she let go of his arms and hugged herself in a defensive way. The silence that laid itself upon them was awkward and once again broken by the man. This time with a clearing of his throat. “Well, as unusual as this whole situation is, I would like to ask you to sit down. Whatever happened left your body in quite a state, if I may say so.”

As she looked down, the woman noticed that she was shivering like a naked dog in the cold. Besides that, as few of the branches seemed to have left a few cuts in her face. Blood was already dripping slowly but steady on her dark green blouse. Wait... that was not what she remembered to wear. She went to bed in simple black nightclothes, but now? Now she wore a blouse with a brown corset, black leather trousers and high, brown-green boots. On her arms was brown leather armor as it was around her torso and shoulders even if it looked more like a harness there. Around her shoulders was a heavy fur coat and a bag. As her eyes followed the bag belt to her waist, she also noticed the sword that was attached to her right side and the full bow quiver on the other.

While she seemed to see herself for the first time, the man observed her for a little while before breaking the silence once again. “Ah, I don´t think we met before, so let me introduce myself. My name is Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy and I am a barber-surgeon.” Before she could react, he softly guided her to a tree stump and pressed her down without using any strength.

He then kneeled in front of her and began to rummage in his own bag. When he found what he was looking for and turned to look the woman in her face, a warm smile danced around his features.

“I am going to clean and treat the cuts on your face. They are nothing serious but we don´t want them to become infected, don´t we?” He took the little shaking of her head as a sign to continue and so he did.

While silence was not usually something Regis experienced while being in company, he didn´t want to press it. She would speak soon enough, he thought. In the end, it was halfway trough the treatment, when she finally did.

“Emily..”

“Huh?”

“My name is Emily.. friends call me Emmi”, she said with a little voice as if she didn´t seem like the happiest person just moments before.

“Ah, well nice to meet you Emily.” Regis voice was so kind as he spoke, that the brunette couldn´t resist to return the smile. “Your name is similar to mine, if not even the female version of it. Emily stands for Rivalry or Competition. It describes a person that has a strong will and is determined to get what she wants, even if she has to fight for it. She won´t give up even- ah, excuse me for talking so much. It´s probably-”

“No, no, it´s okay. I don´t mind your little speech, Emiel.”

“Please call me Regis.”

A soft giggle escaped Emily´s lips. “Regis means Ruler or kingly in Latin, but I´m sure you already know this.” He nodded, a little confused by what ´Latin´ was but not unaware of the meaning. He then took his hands down. “Your wounds look good. I´ll treat them again tomorrow and then they should be alright.”

“Tomorrow?”, she asked before looking around. It was the middle of the night. How could she not notice this?

“Yes, tomorrow. The next town is a few miles away and it wouldn´t sit right with me to shoo you into the dark. It´s not that I don´t trust you with defending yourself because you sure look like you could”, he gestured towards the weapons in her middle, “but I fear that your body won´t be too happy with it. If you may excuse my words, but you look rather exhausted.” The yawn that rattled through her body was him answer enough. As before to the stump he now guided her to his bedroll.

“No, no wait.. I can´t take your bed, I-”

“You can. I´ll take the blanket and you take the bedroll and your coat.”

Emily really wanted to argue with him but as he shoved her into the warmed bed, she couldn´t find it in her to do so. Instead she fumbled half hearted on her waist to loosen both quiver and sword and lay it next to her. Then she nuzzled into the mattress while using her coat as a blanket. The bed itself smelled so comfortingly of cinnamon, anis and camille that she signed happily. Regis meanwhile settled himself on the other side of the fire.

“Why are you doing this? I mean what If I am secretly a bulger and rob you while you´re asleep. Or I´m a bandit sent to kill you.”

The laugh that escaped Regis let her know how ridiculous he thought that was. “How do you know that it´s not the other way around? Maybe I´m just so kind because I´m going to murder you later.”

“Ha! Never! You wouldn´t kill an innocent soul. Not that I am one, but I know you won´t kill me. I just know.” Another yawn followed by a low giggle.

“Your right, I wouldn´t. Rest well, Emily. Tomorrow shall be interesting.”

Ah, right. Since she basically landed on him, he had looked like he was dying to ask questions about what happened and who she was the whole evening but was too polite to do that in her weakened state. Just because he didn´t ask her now doesn´t mean he wouldn´t do it later. And with Emily, not knowing how she could explain it without sounding crazy but also currently only caring for the good smelling and warm bed, the next morning did indeed promise to be interesting.

“Good night, Regis.”


End file.
